Being A Nosy Twat Isn't A Bad Thing, Sometimes
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin finds a box in Brian's closet before school while looking for his shoe. What he finds in it has him coming back after school, before Brian gets to the loft so he can have a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

**Title: Being A Nosy Twat Isn't A Bad Thing, Sometimes**

**Summary: Justin finds a box in Brian's closet before school while looking for his shoe. What he finds in it has him coming back after school, before Brian gets to the loft so he can have a little fun. **

**AN: Thought of this Friday night while watching the episode where Justin gets his nipple ring in season one. This is set before he gets the nipple ring however and before his mom tells his dad about him being gay. It's mostly just smut with some of Justin's thoughts and of course Brian shows up.**

Justin had been looking for his shoe in the closet hoping that it was there. Brian and he had another one of their desperate to fuck moments the night before. Clothes had gone flying, his shoe had been kicked off who knew where. It was how he had found a box in Brian's closet full of things. It wasn't just things though, it was sex toys that Brian had. He wasn't even sure how many there were since he had only seen a few on top. He hadn't had time before school since Brian had come back in the room to get him.

He couldn't help that he'd been side tracked by a box full of toys for sex. Some of the toys he hadn't even known what they would be used for. It wasn't like they had been labeled either. He had been handed his shoe, which had been in the living room. He didn't know how it had been kicked that way, but he had put it on and grabbed his bag. Brian had given him a ride to school, which he really liked. They had sat there for a minute or two in the jeep kissing.

Once school was out however he had come back to the loft using the key he had snaked and made a copy of the week before. He had also remembered the alarm code so he put it in so that the cops wouldn't show up. He didn't need to be arrested for being curious. He had wanted to see the rest of the toys in the box while Brian was out. He had been waiting all day for this moment. He'd about left twice during the day wanting to get back to the loft to see what else was in the box.

Now he was there and once he'd made sure the loft was locked up again he put his book bag down on the couch going to the bedroom. He'd got a flashlight from the drawer before getting comfortable in the closet floor. He opened the lid up before he started going through the items. There were a lot of dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs of different sizes and shapes. He didn't even know how some of them would even fit into ones ass. He barely could take Brian and he was nine inches long. Brian always made sure he was open before they fucked.

Justin found handcuffs, some rope, and some kind of clamps that he wasn't sure about. He thought they might attach to a body part. There was also cock rings stored in the box and one attacked to a two way chain. The first chain had a plug at the end of it that vibrated, while the other chain led to a pair of clamps. He was defiantly sure that they were nipple clamps, which was probably what the other clamps were. The set of beads on a rope had him wondering what they'd feel like. They even vibrated, which he wasn't sure would feel like. Brian hadn't used one of the vibrators on him, just a dildo. The dildo was half of Brian's size so it didn't even reach where he needed it to.

Just looking at all of the items that he'd pulled out he could feel his cock soaking his briefs in pre-cum. He put almost all of the items back except for a vibrator, a set of nipple clamps, and a new bottle of lube since he knew they'd finished the other off the night before. Brian had bent him over the back of the couch fucking him. As a second thought Justin grabbed one of the cock rings before shutting the lid on the box. Brian had made him wait the night before to cum until after Brian's third orgasm. He'd wrapped his fingers in a circle, like the ring he'd gotten, to make sure he didn't cum either time.

Justin set his bounty on the bed feeling a shiver run down his spine. He wished that Brian was there now, but he figured he'd be working til five as usual. He did however find Brian's camcorder setting it up where he knew it would show all he was doing. He'd leave the video for Brian with a note that said play me when he left. He had two hours he was sure that he could finish by then. He was already a leaking mess thinking about what he was going to do.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Justin laid back on the bed after he'd removed the covers so only the sheets were on the bed. He didn't want to get yelled at for getting cum all over them like that first night. He spread his legs making sure that his hole was lined up with the recorder. He started opening his self up with one finger. Brian swore that he had some kind of healing ability to always have a tight channel. He was always tight as hell even an hour after Brian and he had fucked.

Justin moaned sinking his middle finger all the way in bottoming it out. It always felt better when Brian did it since his fingers were thicker and longer. He could always find his prostate on the first try too. He kept going however making sure he was loose because he'd pulled out the vibrator that was almost the same size as Brian. It just had something extra on it that he wasn't sure what it was for. The place it was made to he was figuring it was for massaging his prostate maybe. He still had so many things to learn, but Brian was a good teacher. He also was a damn good fuck and friend.

He wanted so much more from Brian, but he knew he wasn't ready. He was going to wait him out. Brian tried pushing him away, but he was onto him, he wasn't going to back down. Hints the breaking into the loft and making the video for Brian. One day in the future he'd were Brian down and he'd agree to a relationship with him. It might be disfuctional, but he'd take anything as long as he was with Brian.

Justin just wished that Brian's friends and adoptive family would back off. He was running a losing race at trying to win Brian with constant interuptions. He didn't know if he'd ever be first string, but he was going to try. He had known Brian for about a month, but he was sure he knew him better than the others. He watched Brian instead of just listening to him and he saw so much more. He let others dictate who he was and when he did something else than what they thought he should; they got surprised. He wasn't though, Brian was the best thing that happened to him.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Justin brought his self out of his thoughts finding his prostate. He thrust back against his finger gasping at the bolts of pleasure going straight to his cock. He added a second finger after a few more thrusts. He picked up the pace crying out when his finger tip slammed into his prostate on the first go. He enjoyed the slight sting that he felt each time he added another finger. It reminded him of the first night with Brian.

The rim job he'd gotten was out of this world. He'd cum too quick, but Brian hadn't stopped with just one that night. He'd given him two orgasms while he'd been eating his ass. It was the one thing he wished he could have right now, but his fingers would have to do. There was no way possible he could bend that good without having no spine to lick his own ass. He wasn't a cat or dog, which he did sometimes wonder why humans couldn't. He moaned just thinking about licking his own ass and how it would feel.

By the time Justin had three fingers inside of him, scissoring all three of them apart, he thought he was open enough. He was ready to cum, but before he'd added the third finger he'd slipped the cock ring on. He didn't want to cum until the very end after denying his self for as long as he could. The head of his cock was red and his balls were heavy from the built up cum. He was trying to catch his breath before he moved onto the vibrator.

Justin took the clamps that were on the bed looking at them debating on if he wanted to try them. The cock ring he'd gotten had an extention thing on it that he thought the other end of the nipple clamp chain attached to. He took hold of the clamp part attaching it to one of his right nipple letting go. He wasn't expecting it to pinch as much as it was letting out a shout of slight pain. He wanted to take it off, but at the same time he enjoyed the pain that was turning to pleasure. He wanted to know what it was like attached to the cock ring so he took a chance after hooking his left nipple up as well.

The clamps bit down hard as he attached them to the cock ring. He closed his eyes relishing in the pain and pleasure that was coursing through his body. The pull on his nipples was so damn good after the initial pain went away leaving just the pleasure. He couldn't even think at first he was enjoying the feel so much. He wondered for a moment what it would feel like always having something attached to his nipples. Something that could be pulled on during sex like maybe a nipple ring instead of a clamp.

The idea of Brian playing with it while he fucked him made him pull on the chain his self shouting out Brian's name. He couldn't cum physcially, but he felt the rush and his stomach tightening up as if he was cumming. He kept pulling at the chain as the feeling flooded his body. Brian's name along with some other words that didn't make sense rushing from his mouth. He'd felt this before when Brian had denied him the other night. He'd been being punished for cumming too soon and Brian had triggered an emotional release.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Once Justin recovered he laid on the bed for a moment letting his tongue run over his lips. He looked towards the camera giving it a smile. He hoped that Brian enjoyed his little gift when he got home. He sure as hell was enjoying his self having fun even if he did wish that Brian was there. He'd love to see his face when he had just found the new toy he liked. He defiantly wouldn't be opposed to having the clamps on more often or an actual nipple ring. He was defiantly going to look into the ladder of the two. He didn't think wearing nipple clamps all day would go over well unless it was the weekend.

Justin took hold of the vibrator turning it own to see if the batteries were still good. He should have checked before he started, but thankfully they were working. He set the remote down, but left the vibrator turned on at one before lubing it up. He placed it back at his hole moaning at the feel. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get it all the way in at once. It was just smaller than Brian, but the large mass about where his prostate had him wondering. He slowly pushed it into his tight channel whimpering at how it felt. It was barely shaking, but it defiantly let him know it was there.

He pulled it back and then pushed it farther in. Each time he pulled back it sank farther into him until he finally had it all the way in. The pull the clamps had on his nipples and the pleasure in his ass were almost too much. He fell back on the bed letting the vibrator sit in his ass. He had been right about the added device being for his prostate. It was resting snuggly against the buddle of endless nerves inside of his ass. He reached for the remote looking at the settings, which had two sets of numbers. He turned both up to five since one was so low and he figured that the others wouldn't be that much faster.

If he hadn't had the cock ring on he would have cum right then because five was so much more powerful than one. He dropped the remote on the bed arching off it shouting Brian's name begging him, even if he wasn't there, to move. He couldn't believe he was on another emotional release so soon. His cock was throbbing and redder than he thought possible when he looked at it. He moved his hand over it crying out in pleasure it was sentsitive and almost hurt. He didn't care though he kept his hand moving adding lube to his hand after a moment.

Justin hit the off button on the vibrator not sure if he could get the thing to ten if it did that to him on five. He kept his eyes closed moving his hand down to his balls massaging the heavy sack. They were so full right now he knew when he came he was going to shout so much out. He'd never denied his self the pleasure of stopping his orgasms before Brian. He'd never known it could feel so good. He was in heaven he could swear since he'd found this magical feeling. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to holding off until the end though. He was going to try though because if it felt like heaven now, he had to know what ten felt like.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

It took longer for Justin to recover than the first time, but he wasn't going to stop he decided. He couldn't move besides his hand though because his body was still beyond blissed out. He looked at the remote taking it in his left hand since he was loosly stroking his self with his right. His hand was shaking like his body was, but he got the dial up to eight. He hit the on button after he had it set bracing his self, but he was defiantly not prepared for the pulsing that was inside of his body. His entire body felt the pleasure right off and his finger slipped it was shaking so much moving the prostate dial to ten. He realized his mistake, but when trying to correct only managed to set the other dial for the entire vibrator to ten as well.

His eyes shot open and his hand as well letting go of the remote and it fell off the side of the bed. He went to reach for it, but the clamps pulled when he tried sitting up and he shouted. The small extention on the vibrator hit against his prostate at full force. His body was so far gone as it was and his brain wasn't even functioning he didn't think. He reached down trying to get the cock ring off. He needed to cum, but his balls were so close to his body it didn't seem possible. He didn't even think of getting the vibrator out all he could think about was cumming. He finally got the ring off letting out a silent shout as the orgasms he'd been denying his self came all at once.

Justin felt some of his cum shoot into his own mouth so much of it was coming out. He tried pulling the vibrator out, but every time he went to sit up the clamps sent another bolt of pleasure to his cock. He wasn't sure if he could die like this, but it would be a good way to go out. He just didn't want Brian to find him dead in his bed as the surprise he made for him. He let out another cry of pleasure with cum still shooting from his body. His prostate was being overly battered, it was all too much and he passed out.

**~TBC~**

**EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

**Title: Being A Nosy Twat Isn't A Bad Thing, Sometimes**

**CN: Brian comes home to find Justin passed out in his bed with the vibrator still going. He desides to give Justin more than the vibrator by the end even if he's a bad twat for breaking in.**

Brian walked into the loft after getting off early from work. His boss had said he could leave early since he'd helped close another multi-million dollar account for them. He hadn't even had to use his cock this time to do it. He was actually in a good mood and thinking about being nice later letting Justin come back over for another night of sex. The twat was growing on him even if he wasn't about to tell him that. He had seen him going through the box in the closet that morning when he'd been searching for the missing shoe. He hadn't said he'd seen him knowing that Justin would bring it up later. He was defiantly going to be showing Justin more of the toys from the box.

He sighed wondering why Justin was getting to him, but a shout from the bedroom area got his attention before he could dive into that more. The loft had been locked and the alarm set, yet someone was there. He knew that shout though, Justin was unmistakablely vocal when he was cumming. Justin was in his bed jacking his self off he thought as he went towards the bedroom. However, what he found was so much more than Justin jacking off. He stopped in his tracks feeling his mouth watering and his cock about erupt in his boxers at the scene before him.

Justin was cumming harder than he thought was possible for anyone. He watched Justin paint not only his torso, but his face and hair too. Justin was so far gone he didn't even realize he was standing there. He saw the vibrator base inside of Justin's tight little hole knowing that he'd been in the toy box. He licked his lips seeing the nipple clamps not sure what to do with his surprise. It was obvious that Justin had passed out since he wasn't making any sound now. His body was still shaking and now that Justin wasn't shouting his name he could hear the vibrator still going.

Brian walked over to the bed finding the remote to the vibartor lying on the floor where it had fallen. He was shocked that it was set on ten because it had taken him weeks to hit ten. He was good at fucking his self with the thing, but it was so intense he always passed out from the pleasure. He flipped the switch to off after turning the dials back down. He thought for a moment what he could do with the nosy little twat that had not only raided his sex toys, but broke into the loft.

It was times like this he wished he had bed posts so he could use the set of handcuffs that Emmett had gifted him as a gag gift. He came up with an idea however biting back a moan at how good Justin looked at the moment. He was going to look even hotter when he was done with him. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the set up straps he had still hooked to his bed from the fun he'd had the other night.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Justin came to blinking his eyes open slowly trying to come back to the present. He hadn't expected to knock his self out, but it had been one of the best orgasms he'd had. Brian being the one that gave him the best ones by far. He whimpered feeling the pull of the nipple clamps when he reached down. However, he found his self unable to bring his arm down. He also noticed the vibrator was turned off now as well. It wasn't even in his ass anymore.

"Goldielocks wakes up after having a little more fun than the bears ever imagined possible." Brian said getting Justin to look to where Brian's voice is coming from. "You are a nosy little twat some times Justin. I think you need a lesson in breaking and entering; how it's against the law."

He grinned following Justin's arms up with his eyes to where he'd cuffed them beside his head. The velcro straps still hooked under the mattress were defiantly handy. Justin was strapped down with a pilow under his head so he could just see Brian. He had left the leg straps off wanting to be able to move them over his shoulders if he wanted to. He had cleaned Justin's body while he'd been passed out from all the cum he'd let lose. There was some still in his hair dry, but he'd worry about that when he was done with his little law breaker.

"You looked so good when I walked in with that vibrator in your ass. Cum all over your body, even in your hair. These look so hot on you too," Brian smirked taking hold of the chain on the nipple clamps pulling on it.

Justin moaned when Brian pulled on the chain, he was shocked he was there. He was trying to get his brain to work so his mouth could. He watched Brain's hand move down his body until he reached his ass. He'd moved passed his cock not even touching it going for sliding three fingers into his hole at once. He let his head fall back thrusting back into Brian's fingers shouting when he nailed his prostate, stroking it with one finger. He probably should been nervous that he was strapped to the bed unable to move. He trusted Brian though knowing he wasn't going to hurt him. He hadn't done anything but give him pleasure sex wise since they'd met. He didn't care if it had only been a month, he trusted him completely.

"What are you going to do to me?" Justin asked finally finding his voice even if it came out shaky when he asked.

"You'll see." Brian replied giving quick hard thrusts with his fingers into Justin's already well opened ass.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Brian took the vibrator from the bed sliding it all the way into Justin's waiting ass once he had him on the edge of cumming. He was sure that Justin was surprised that he was here, but it was obvious that he wanted it. He had hooked the chain to the bottom of the vibrator that came from the nipple clamps and the cock ring. He had made sure it was back in place until he was ready for Justin to have another release like earlier. He'd let him rest for over an hour knowing he needed the recovery. He'd blacked half the night once when he'd used the thing on his self.

Justin bit down on his bottom lip feeling the pull at his nipples and the stimulation in his ass. Brian turned the setting to six before turning it on. He didn't want to fry Justin's brain cells right off, but he wanted him screaming in pleasure. He was glad that there was no one home in the other apartments below him. They were probably used to sounds by now, but the ones Justin made he wasn't so sure about.

He'd lubed the vibrator up so when he started moving it in and out it made sounds when he shoved it back into Justin. He leaned over Justin's body after a few mintues letting go of the vibrator kissing him. He let his free hand go to Justin's cock stroking it in quick jerks swallowing his moans and whimpers. He pushed Justin's legs up so they were over his shoulders finally reaching back pulling at the vibrator before he twisted it. He groaned when Justin accidently bit his lip from the new pleasure he inflicted on him.

"I am trying to figure if you should get my cock. You were bad, Justin. You came here without me being here and got into the loft with a key I know I didn't give you." Brian said twisting the vibrator with each word he said causing Justin's cries to get louder.

"Then punish me for being so bad." Justin said barely getting the words out as another wave of pleasure went through his body.

"I will." Brian said back flipping both dials of the vibrator up to ten all at once. He covered Justin's mouth with his own swallowing his almost howl of pleasure.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Justin wasn't sure how he was able to move, but after his body settled back down from the quick flip to ten Brian had moved him. He was on his knees with his wrists strapped down again, but he was facing the foot of the bed with Brian behind him. He had strapped his ankles in as well this time. He'd tried falling onto his stomach when Brian had made him move, but it hadn't been allowed. His entire body was shaking with need and pleasure that he was sure he'd never stop. The vibrator hadn't been turned off either, it was still pulsing away on ten in his ass battering his prostate the most.

Brian moved his hand over Justin's ass looking at how beautiful it looked. He couldn't help move his hand over the little bubble butt that he was enjoying so much. He reached his hand around pulling at the chain that was hooked to the nipple clamps giving it a hard yank. Justin thrust back against him sobbing in pleasure at the ache he was enjoying so much. He had told Justin if he got to the point he couldn't take it he was to tell him to stop. No actual safe word besides the word stop. He wasn't looking to hurt Justin just take him to the brink of his pleasure zone before it was too much.

He kissed along Justin's back going up to his shoulders so that his entire body was covering Justin's. His one arm holding him up, while the other stroked Justin's cock feeling how hard it was. He massaged his balls too feeling how heavy they both were telling Justin just what he wanted to do when he reached the point he had to cum. He might have moved his mirror at the foot of the bed while Justin had been coming down from the emotional release. He had plans of uncuffing him and pulling him to only his knees. He was going to yank the vibrator out and fuck him while stripping his cock as it erupted all over them. He was going make Justin watch it too wanting him to see just how wrecked he looked.

Justin closed his eyes tighter gasping wanting what Brian was saying so badly. He was so close to cumming again and he didn't know if he could wait for another chance. He couldn't even form words, but he tried saying ready. He didn't hear Brian's response, but he did feel his wrists being let go and Brian pulling the vibrator free of his ass. He fell against the bed completely when he wasn't being held by Brian. He didn't have to wait long until he felt Brian pulling him up on his knees. In less than a second Brian pulled the cock ring off of him and slammed all the way into his ass going farther than where the vibrator had been.

Brian got Justin to open his eyes so they were locked with his in the mirror. Justin was so wrecked at the moment it made his cock leak even more into the condom. He kept his eyes on Justin pulling back before slamming back in. His one hand jerking at Justin's cock while the other was wrapped around him keeping them both up right. Justin's cries of pleasure were covering his as he rammed into Justin's prostate.

"FUCK," Justin screamed out watching his cock explode in the mirror with cum shooting up over Brian's hand and their shoulders.

He couldn't take Brian jerking his cock any longer it was too sensitive so he slapped it away, but the hard and deep thrusts of his cock felt wonderful. They reached places the vibrator couldn't come close to reaching. He felt Brian's hands move to his hips as they fell forward unable to stay upright any longer. He gripped the bed holding onto it as his body shook in pleasure. He knew Brian was cumming, but he was so far gone he couldn't even feel it. He let out strangled sobs of pleasure gasping for air before he passed out for the second time.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Brian moaned pulling free of Justin after the final ropes of his cum had shot out. He could hear Justin's breath coming in long pants even now as he was unconcious from another mind blowing orgasm. He had stopped touching anything besides Justin's hips and ass when he'd batted his hand away. He had known even if Justin couldn't speak he was saying it was too much. He turned Justin onto his back looking down at him once he'd unhooked the ankle straps too. He kissed the tip of his cock sucking the cum that was trickiling from it before getting up. He disposed of the condom getting a cloth to wash them off for now. He knew Justin wasn't going to move for a while and he didn't want him to be sticky when he woke up.

He took his time making sure he got all of the cum minus what was in Justin's hair that would have to be washed out. He didn't know why he wanted it, but he had a need to be close to Justin when he woke up. He slid back into his well fucked hole after grabbing another condom. Justin whimpered, but he didn't wake up as Brian pulled him to him. He was glad he remembered to take the leg restraints off first. He was defiantly going to be doing this again in the future. To fuck with his one time rule, Justin was different, he needed him around for a reason even he couldn't understand.

Brian moved his hand over Justin's torso making sure not to go near his cock. He removed the nipple clamps moving his thumbs over the abused buds. He grinned at the idea of Justin wearing them out sometime. He wasn't addicted to Justin, it was something else that he didn't understand and he wasn't trying to. If he wanted the seventeen year old to keep coming back then he wasn't going to shove him away.

He placed a kiss on Justin's neck smiling when he heard him let out a soft sound he wasn't sure what it was. It was a mix between a sigh, whimper and a moan he recond. He was starting to think that a nosy little twat wasn't a bad thing, sometimes. He'd let Justin keep the key he had made and the alarm code. He might enjoy coming home again finding Justin there. He didn't even have to be all fucked out in bliss every time either.

Once Justin woke up they could talk because he didn't want to go out tonight like he'd planned. He knew that Justin was going to need some after care from how far he'd taken him. Sleep was the first thing, but he might have to rub some cream into his ass. He knew he was going to be sore after everything. He smiled to his self closing his eyes letting sleep take him too hoping that Justin might wake up soon. He really wanted his twat to give him a blow job since there was no way Justin could be fucked again tonight. Hell, he might have to wait a few days before taking Justin again, but he'd wait.

**~TBC~**

**Thanks for reviews and kudos hope enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

**Title: Being A Nosy Twat Isn't A Bad Thing, Sometimes**

**CN: Brian and Justin have a little more fun here or at least Brian does with Justin's mouth around his cock. **

**AN: Thought of this Friday night while watching the episode where Justin gets his nipple ring in season one. This is set before he gets the nipple ring however and before his mom tells his dad about him being gay. It's mostly just smut with some of Justin's thoughts and of course Brian shows up.**

Justin woke up finding his self overly warm and a cock in his ass, but after a moment his memory came back. He groaned when his muscles clamped down gasping at the slight pleasure and pain that went through his body. He wasn't even sure until he'd been doing it that it was possible for what they had done to happen. Brian had given him what he'd been craving and he couldn't help but wonder for a moment if the camera had recordered it all. He'd have to look later though since he didn't want to get up yet.

"How do you feel?" Brian asked kissing Justin's back moving his hand over his stomach. He made sure to avoid his cock though. He usually didn't ask, but something told him he needed to ask.

"I think I died for a moment there, but right now besides my ass and cock being overly used I feel wonderful." Justin said feeling Brian slip free of his ass.

He hated the lose wanting it back, but he knew it was too soon for another go. He rolled onto his side hissing when his ass touched the bed for a second. He'd wanted to face Brian and look at him know that he wasn't dreaming he was there. He had locked eyes with Brian in the mirror and he could have sworn he'd seen right into the deepest parts of him. Right now he still had the Brian he'd shared a look with. The caring one that had asked him how he felt and cared if he was hurt or not.

Brian tried not meeting Justin's eyes, but he couldn't help looking into those blue eyes. He leaned in close covering Justin's mouth with his own. He kissed him nice and slow letting his hand wonder to Justin's ass. He gently massaged him there trying to take some of the sting away in doing so. Justin wrapped his arm around Brian pushing him forward so that he was on his back. He wanted to feel Brain's weight on top of him, but it was too much at the moment. He took the second best thing though.

Justin didn't pull back from the kiss until he was desperate for air moving to Brian's neck placing kisses there. He moved going farther down Brian's body nipping and sucking at his nipples. He bit down hard on one pulling it before doing the same to the other. Once he had Brian where he wanted him he moved down. He didn't look up even if he wanted to see the look in Brian's eyes right now. He hadn't known anything about sex until the man below him had taught him. He was still learning, but the one thing he was damn good at was sucking Brian off.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

Brian wasn't expecting Justin to take his cock in his mouth once he'd gotten rid of the condom. However it was what he was doing taking him all the way down. He hadn't gotten head like Justin gave ever. Justin didn't even have a gag reflex, he took him all the way down swallowing past his head. Brian moaned doing his best not to thrust up into his mouth. He'd planned on taking care of Justin, but Justin was the one doing it. He closed his eyes feeling the sensation that always came before he did.

Justin didn't stop Brian when he finally did start moving up into his mouth. He smiled around Brian's cock taking the mouth fucking like a pro. He'd been so happy the first time that Brian had let him blow him and he hadn't gaged. He looked up at Brian seeing his head thrown back in pleasure. His mouth was open moaning and making other sounds that all meant he was happy. Justin sucked hollowing out his cheeks feeling the head of Brian's cock sliding deep into his throat. It took his breath for a moment, but he blinked past the water that formed in his eyes.

He loved Brian's taste and how far he could take him down. He swirled his tongue around the head when he pulled back. He made sure his hand kept going up and down while he just played with the head. He ran his tongue along the slit causing Brian to shout and he knew he was going to cum. Justin took Brian as far down as he could get him swallowing right before he felt the hot cum shooting right into his throat. He felt it sliding down drinking every drop that Brian was feeding him.

He stayed there even after the last rope had shot right down his throat enjoying the burn in his lungs. He kept sucking until Brian was gasping and even then he kept going loving the feeling of Brian's cock in his mouth, half into his throat. He didn't stop until Brian tapped on his shoulder letting him know that Brian was the one that couldn't take it any longer. He sucked at the head of Brian's cock one last time making sure there wasn't anything there before he worked his way back up Brian's body.

**~JB BT JB TB~**

"Fucking hell how do you not have a gag reflex or die from doing that?" Brian asked moving his hand over Justin's face.

He let it slide down to his throat where he knew his cock had been resting at one point. He let out a moan pushing Justin back kissing and sucking at his throat. He made sure that Justin's ass didn't touch the bed. He couldn't get enough of Justin at the moment and if his cock wasn't over sensitive along with Justin's entire body he'd go another round. Every time Justin sucked him down he became overly stimulated before he was done.

Justin held onto Brian feeling their cocks smash together as he moaned with Brian's mouth devouring him. Even when Brian accidently let him touch the bed he didn't care pulling him so he was on top of him. He loved the way Brian could lose his mind after he sucked his cock. He usually fucked him him into the mattress making him beg for his release. He wanted it so bad right now that he almost said fuck it and let Brian take him.

Brian let up on his throat after another moment, but he went down sucking at Justin's nipples. They were still red with slight bruising around them, but Justin arched up into Brian shouting out in pleasure. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to cum, but he could feel it building up. He knew there was no way Brian could touch his cock though. Just hitting against their bodies it had a slight ache to it. His head fell back onto the bed when Brian pulled away from his body completely.

"Come one, we need to get the cum out of your hair. Then I'm going to let you rest while I find something for us to eat." Brian said kissing Justin before he got up off the bed putting his hand out for Justin to take.

Justin took Brian's hand bitting back a groan when he's cheeks rubbed together. He let his head rest against Brian's chest for a moment when he was standing. He needed a second before he could walk with his legs still feeling like rubber. Brian smiled not saying anything but he made sure Justin didn't fall as they went to the bathroom. He knew he was going to have to apply something to Justin's ass before he sat down. He wasn't saying anything, but he was defiantly sore.

"Sounds good to me, Daphne's already covering for tonight." Justin said as an after thought.

He'd told his best friend during lunch she was covering for where he was again. He was being rewarded when Brian had said he needed to be punished for breaking and entering at first. He was going to have to be a nosy twat more often and see just what he got.

**~THE END~**

**EN: I hope you enjoyed all three chapters. I really loved it myself and this was set in season one near the begining. Not sure if they would have been this far at that time, but it's my sandbox :) **


End file.
